With the expanding use of smart technologies in an ever growing number of devices (e.g., wearables, Internet of Things (IoT) appliances, etc.), providing a small, simple to use interface is becoming more and more important. For instance, many interactive wearable devices are small in size to fit on a person's body, including, rings, watches, etc., and thus lack the surface area for a traditional user interface. Furthermore, as IoT technology is utilized in smaller and smaller devices, surface area may not allow for a full featured user interface. Given these size limitations, traditional user interfaces that include a touch screen displaying a full keyboard are either not practical or needed. Nonetheless, such devices may require the ability to enter textual information from time to time in order to maximize capabilities.
Accordingly, one approach is to eliminate a touch screen altogether and rely on other techniques, such as voice input. Unfortunately, voice input can add significant cost and complexity to the device and is subject to various limitations, such as audio interference from the surrounding environment, user training, language differences, etc.
Another approach is to miniaturize the interface. Unfortunately, as the size is reduced, the ability to accurately click on smaller and smaller features, such as letters on a keyboard, becomes more and more difficult. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that different users have different size fingers, and those with larger fingers will be more challenged to accurately enter textual information. Furthermore, may people, particularly the elderly, many lack the stability to accurately enter textual data on a small touchscreen keyboard.